redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mightyungatttrunn/revenge of orriss
A dark figure darted through mossflower country,heading north at a rapid pace.Its raspy breathing was something like a snarl.As it came upon redwall abbey it smiled,a cold,cruel smile revealing long fangs.The creature roared a howl of pleasure and then fixed its gleaming eyes on Redwall."At last!"it rasped out."I have found the great Redwall!" It cast back its hood to reveal the head of a huge wolverine."Soon,they will suffer!"he cried."they will feel the power of Orriss,son of the mighty Gulo!A twig snapped behind him.Speedily he darted into the shadows,concealing himself with his dark cloak.A lone otter meandered toward the abbey.Orriss watched it,wondering if he should make a meal out of it."No,"he thought."It will alert the abbey-dwellers to my presence."The otter came to the gate,and rapped on it.A burly hedgehog opened the door."well,come in my friend,its cold out!" It said happily.The otter turned to the hedgehog."Thanks,Spikefoot,I needs to speak wiff the Habbot." With that, the door closed and the two were lost to sight.Orriss growled,"I will strike soon."He slipped away stealthily,but turned once more and growled at the abbey."He who calls himself Macburl,know this,the son of gulo is here and he is hungry for your blood!"With this finall statement he slipped into the shadows and was far away by dawn.Morning found Kirgvun Skurr and his smooth snake Vardiss staring into Orriss's eyes."Yacaw!why should i ally my self with you?"he asked. Orriss smiled a smile that made feathers on Kirgvun Skurr's back stand up."Because I am to understand that a predecessor of yours, Rigvah Skurr I believe,lost some precious items to the abbey-dwellers,and an alliance with me might help get them back!" Kirgvun Skurr winced at the memory of the painful loss of the doomwyte idol's eyes.Vardiss adjusted her pertch on Kirgvun Skurr's head "But, how do we know that we can trussst you,how do we know will not betray us?" Orriss looked up at her and raised his brow "You can't,you will have to decide for yourselves." Kirgvun Skurr cocked an eye at Orriss "Yawrak,give us time to consider." And with that the doomwyte leader retreated to his cave.Orriss smiled.His plan was good.The otter followed the burly hedgehog known as spikefoot.As they approached great hall the otter looked up to see Abbot Gathinn look up from a book he was reading.He was a friendly old squirrel,and had become abbot only recently with the passing away of his predecessor a season ago."Ah, skipper Rutthur you are back from the coast!" he said happily. Skipper smiled. "Yes i is,Fovver Habbot,and I've got news." Urthpaw the Blade was badger-lord of Salamandastron,and had a case of the bloodwrath that was like no other.He carried a long pike with the end of it having a blade of a short sword instead of a short pike-edge,earning him the title "the blade".He was in nis forge room quietly thinking about a feeling he had been having lately.All was not well and he could sense it.Just then a knock sounded urgently on the door. "Come in." he murmered absentmindedly.A hare named Rapscutt burst in at full speed,throwing a quick salute and standing at attention."Report,sah,Searat corsairs sighted sah,roving along north coast,sah." Urthpaw jumped out of his reverie at this news,and quickly said "What else?" Rapscutt lost some of his regimental,military style and cried "The blighters seem to be heading for old Redwall,sah,bad luck, wot!" Urthpaw frowned "How do you know this." Rapscutt grinned,"Well old Sergeant Bluefur,he told some of our gallopers to keep track of the bloomin' ships,and the scouts say that the ships, they turned into a river,heading into Mossflower,so we bally well assumed that they were heading for Redwall,it's ideal for raiding." Urthpaw considered Rapscutt's words "Yes,you're probably right." Abbot Gathinn looked at Skipper Rutthur quizzically, "You're sure." he said. Skipper replied in his thickly accented voice,"Yes,Fovver ,I'm sure,those tracks were like to them Gulo creature's tracks,but bigger!I followed them to the habbey,where I thought I saw a creature in front of me.I quietly approached it but i stepped on a stick and I think it darted into a bush...of course,I could have just been seeing shadows from the trees...,but i don't think so." The searat warlord ,Deathfang, was pleased.He was about to raid Redwall!He turned to his second in command and barked an order."Ready the crew,Dringe,and bring me Feaguss,I want his advice." Feaguss was a slender,wiry stoat.He had sailed with Deathfang only a season,but had proved to be a valuable asset.Feaguss strode into deathfang's private quarters remarking "Dringe,the ferret, said you wanted me.What is irking you." Deathfang looked Feaguss over and said softly,"I have a report from my scouts, they say that there is a giant beast near Redwall abbey." Feaguss said nothing so Deathfang continued."They say he is like to no other,strong beyond reckoning." Feaguss spoke."I know what beast this is,they are from the land of ice and snow,where i dwelt for a time.They call themselves wolverines,and are as hard to kill(if not worse)than a stripedog." Deathfang was displeased at this information inwardly,but made no show of it."Well,can YOU slay them?" Feaguss considered a moment before answering. "Yes,but for a price." Deathfang smiled "Joint-ruling of Redwall!" Feaguss grinned as well,and thought to himself, "The fool!I know his ambition,once I slay the wolverine,he will slay me!well I'll have a surprise for him." But,Feaguss was wrong.In many ways.Feaguss spoke once more,"Why do you want the wolverine slain." Deathfang spread his paws in an explanatory gesture. "A creature like that will only be in my way." but,that was not his real reason. orriss approached his vermin camp regrettably.He hated the scum who served him.Idiots and dolts made up his army,and none of them were worth using.Orriss glanced round the fog surrounding his camp.He looked at rat wandering nearby."You,fetch me some meat,i don't care what type it is.Quick now!" the rat scurried off to do his bidding.Suddenly,out of the mist,a large male wildcat appeared.The wildcat grinned.It held a trident in it's left paw,and a knife in it's right.He wore a long black cape,that had symbols and runes on it."Greetings." The wildcat said calmly."My name is Ambiss Trunn." Orriss was in a foul mood,but the nam of Trunn caught his interest. "Are you by any chance, related to Ungatt Trunn?" Ambiss smirked. "I am in his direct line." Orriss was impressed,though not fully convinced. "What do want here." Ambiss began to fiddle with his knife. "I have a proposition for you." "Really,a proposition...of what variety." Orriss replied. " An alliance in exchange for a certain place." Orriss,unlike his father,was remarkably perceptive and quick-witted. "Let me make an assumption,if you help me conquer Redwall( you doubtless have been informed of that endeavor of mine if you are as wily as you seem.)Then I must help you conquer Salamandastron so that you may have veangance?" Ambiss smiled again. "You are quick,I did not expect that from a wolverine,but yes you are right. Orriss was pleased inwardly.If this alleged descendant of Trunn had a horde or group of his own then the wolverine had no need of an alliance with the doomwytes. "Agreed!" He said hastily. Feaguss watched Orriss from the shadows that night. Soon,he would strike! Orriss slowly wandered to his cot, where he lay down thinking about his plans to conquer Redwall.Suddenly, movement in the bushes caught his attention. He looked at where he surmised it came from.It did nto move again,but Orriss rarely let things go unheeded.He pretended to be asleep,but very alert and aware. A shadow came out from amongst the bushes,aproaching him with caution. He lay motionless,but was tense,ready to strike at any moment. Then Feaguss,thinking Orriss was asleep,threw caution to the winds,dashed for the wolverine. Just as Feaguss reached the massive wolverine,Orriss turned over on his side,facing Feaguss with a wicked grin on his features. The stoat could not stop himself a stumbled right in to Orriss's grasp. Orriss gripped the unfortunate stoat's paw cruelly,and brought it up to eye level. In the would-be assasin's paw was a poisoned knife. Feaguss's went limp and the knife clattered to the rocky ground. Orriss smiled. "That was a bad idea,stoat!" Without another word he bit savagely around Feaguss's neck. The entire body of the stoat went limp,his head,severed by mouth of Orriss. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction